1. Field
Embodiments relate to a manufacturing method of a display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices may include, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, field effect displays (FEDs), and electrophoretic displays. Such various display devices may be formed with a flexible material. A display device formed with a flexible material may be applied to a new item such as an electronic book or an electronic paper, and such a display device may be used in various fields.